


暗恋者日记

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 天台分手+和平抗议+机器好人康 路线
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	暗恋者日记

**2039年1月13日 晴**

今天“无人区”来了一个新的仿生人，他说他叫康纳。

RA9啊！他可真好看！

好看到让人很想跟他打一架。

**2039年1月16日 多云**

新仿生人听说以前是警用型。

…还是想跟他打一架。

**2039年1月18日 晴**

打输了。

**2039年1月20日 阴**

原来他是RK800型号。

我觉得我输得不冤，我只是个WR600.

后来我听说“无人区”有一半人都输给他了，另一半没跟他动手。

**2039年1月27日 晴**

RK800真奇怪，他谁也不爱搭理，总是一个人在角落里玩儿硬币。

但是……

RA9啊！他玩儿硬币的样子真好看！

**2039年2月04日 多云转阴**

我发现RK800不太开心。

不过这是废话，这里的每一个仿生人都不“开心”。

我们是“流浪者”，这里是“无人区”，不是耶利哥。

那艘叫“耶利哥”的大船已经没有了，新耶利哥政府在马库斯的带领下已经开始跟人类政府进行和平谈判，但是并不是所有仿生人都能忘掉曾经遭受过的虐待跟人类握手言和的。

至少我就不能。

我们拒绝接受人类虚伪的“诚意”， 所以我们固执的守在这里，等着仇恨将时间耗尽。

**2039年2月06日 小雨**

老爱哭的那台YR400异常是因为被虐打，少了一只胳膊的HS600是因为总被拿去做奇怪的实验，我是因为我主人喜欢看我游泳的样子，但我其实不会游泳，而且我不防水。

我很奇怪，康纳是因为什么？

他看起来完好无损，而且还是那么高端的警用型…总不会也是被虐待吧？

真可怜，难怪会异常。

**2039年2月09日 雨**

今天终于跟RK800搭上话了，他知道我是园丁机型后表现出好奇，他问我茶梅的养殖方法。

真是个奇怪的家伙，就算知道了又怎么样，“无人区”没有茶梅，这里什么也没有，没有花泥、种子、养料…

我有点怀念我以前负责的那片小花园，那里开满了玫瑰。

我突然有点想送他一朵花。

**2039年2月11日 雨夹雪**

我试着靠近康纳。

我向他伸出手去，仿生人之间都是这样交流的，虽然我倒是从没看见谁与康纳交换过数据，我猜想他们大概都有些怕他，毕竟他这样的型号，只要建立链接，骇入我们的系统是轻而易举的事。

但我不怕，我愿意开放所有权限给他，我没有什么需要对他隐瞒的。

他看上去很惊讶，却摇了摇头。

我有点失落…他可能并不想了解我，或者并不想让我了解他。

**2039年2月13日 阴**

今天耶利哥的人来过。

耶利哥几乎每过一段时间都会派人过来，给我们送来蓝血和需要的配件，同时也会劝说我们放下仇恨回到底特律去。

他们会说现在现在的底特律跟那时候不一样，会说他们正在为仿生人争取更多的权利。

有时候会有人跟他们走，但大多数人选择了留下，我们不信任人类，也不愿与他们共存。

不知道为什么，我觉得今天来的那个仿生人看了康纳好几眼。

**2039年2月15日 阴**

今天赛门过来了。

这很让我惊讶，赛门现在是耶利哥的领袖之一，谁都知道他非常忙。

而更让人惊讶的是他居然是为康纳而来的。

他们在角落里交谈了很久，是用语言的那种交谈。

我没想到康纳对赛门也不愿开放数据，不过这倒是让我多少听到了一些他们的谈话，我不是故意的，我只是真的很好奇。

我听见他们说什么“…我知道那天你在台下…”“…阿曼妲…放下枪…”还有什么“…模控生命…”，哦，对了，他们还提到过一个词——“副队长”。

这词语只出现了一次，但我记得很清楚，因为康纳当时的语速快了0.9秒。

还有，最令我惊讶的，我听见康纳说“我并没有异常”。

**2039年2月19日 雨夹雪**

康纳不是异常仿生人？

这太让人意外了，我完全无法相信。

我偷偷观察了他好几天，我觉得他并不像一个机器，我没见过机器像他这样心事重重的。

这点在赛门离开以后尤其明显。

**2039年2月21日 多云**

管他是不是异常仿生人呢，反正我喜欢他。

**2039年2月24日 晴**

我用金属片做了一朵花打算送给他。

它没有娇嫩的花瓣也不会散发芬芳，它又丑又拙，锈迹斑斑，但我还是想把它送给康纳。

**2039年2月27日 阴有小雨**

事情有点糟糕。

我的花还没来得及送出去就发生了一些意外。

“无人区”来了一个新的“流浪者”，是一个跟我同系列的仿生人，他叫雷夫。

他认出了康纳，而且，他一见到康纳就开始发抖，说康纳是“异常仿生人猎手”，是人类的帮凶，他说康纳杀了那个AX400和那个小女孩。

他歇斯底里的尖叫着把手里的棍子扔向康纳，其他的仿生人们也都跟着愤怒了，这儿没有人不恨人类，也恨背叛自己同胞的仿生人。

他们将手边的东西纷纷砸向康纳，让他滚出去，他们说“回到你的人类主子身边去”“人类的走狗没资格待在这里”…我很着急，我希望康纳站出来说点什么，至少为自己辩驳一下，我相信他不是那样的。

但他什么也没说，直到那个断了一条腿的老WP400站出来制止。

WP400是“无人区”的领袖，他说我们都是自愿选择来到这里的，来到这里的仿生人不问过去。

**2039年3月01日 雨**

我还是把那朵不太漂亮的金属玫瑰花送给了康纳。

他又一次表现出了惊讶。

我看着他脏兮兮的灰色制服，问他昨天为什么不还手，以他的能力根本不用怕那些攻击他的仿生人，你看他们甚至连靠近一点都不敢。

康纳摇了摇头，他说那些人说得并没有错，他的确曾经协助警方调查关于异常仿生人的案件，也的确曾抓捕过异常仿生人，并且他不愿进行数据交流也是因为他仍不能肯定自己是否还在模控生命的掌控之中。

我有点小欢喜，原来他并不是因为讨厌我。

我问他会不会离开，他说他无处可去。

**2039年3月04日 小雪**

今天赛门又来了。

很显然他已经知道了前两天发生的事，他代表耶利哥前来，邀请康纳加入并协助他们，毕竟RK800是目前最先进的机型，而且听说康纳还是原型机。

我心情挺复杂的，我不希望康纳离开，可又觉得一直留在这里对他不公平。

但康纳拒绝了。

他说他并不能回到底特律，他说“我无法面对他”。

然后我再一次听到了那个词——“副队长”。

**2039年3月08日 中雪**

因为有了耶利哥方面的表态，无人区的仿生人们对康纳的敌意稍稍消退了一些。

毕竟虽然我们选择了不回到人类社会，但大家却都明白是耶利哥给了我们这种选择的权利，否则的话“异常仿生人”们大概永远只能东躲西藏直到能量耗尽或者被抓去销毁。

而且目前我们也一直依赖着耶利哥为我们提供蓝血和组件，这让我们不用冒险去偷或者去翻垃圾场，不得不说，虽然一开始有部分“流浪者”认为所谓的和平是妥协与软弱，但现在看来在耶利哥的带领下，自由仿生人们似乎生活得越来越好，甚至也有更多的“流浪者”愿意跟随他们回去。

但康纳依旧没有要离开的意思。

**2039年3月11日 阴**

依旧没有人搭理康纳，他一个人玩儿硬币玩儿了共计5小时57分钟49秒。

其他时间他在发呆。

没错，就是发呆，不是待机也不是系统整理，我看得出。

我很好奇他发呆的时候在想什么？他额角的灯圈有时候转得很快，有时候又平稳得有些黯淡。

我猜他大概在回忆，或者想念着什么，就像我在想念我的那些花儿。

**2039年3月15日 阴**

今天一个杰瑞准备离开了，听说他工作的那个海盗游乐场重新恢复了运营。

他走的时候去找了康纳，说希望康纳能原谅他，雷夫出现的那天他因为害怕而没有站出来，他说他其实认识那个叫卡拉的AX400，她告诉他是康纳放走了她们母女。

他走之前给了康纳一个拥抱。

这是我第一次看到康纳露出微笑。

**2039年3月16日 大雪**

天气又开始糟糕了起来，雪像是永远都不会停。

仿生人不怕寒冷，但康纳好像特别不喜欢风雪。

**2039年3月19日 阴**

今天“无人区”来了一个客人，一个ST300。

她来找她一个异常了的同伴，据说他们曾一起为DPD工作。

但很遗憾她要找的那个仿生人不在我们这里。

临走的时候她看见了康纳。

她表现得很惊喜，问康纳是否还记得她——她曾在前台为他登记过。

然后他们聊了好一会儿，离开的时候我听见她说“太遗憾了，我以为你会继续回到DPD”，而康纳希望她能为他保密，别告诉任何人他在这里。

**2039年3月20日 晴**

我猜想他一定在DPD受到过严重的虐待。

那个ST300走了以后他看起来更低落了。

**2039年3月24日 晴转多云**

今天来的还是赛门。

我知道偷听别人谈话不太礼貌，但我还是忍不住。

因为今天他们一直在说那个“安德森副队长”。

我听见赛门说“他一直在找你”，还说“也许你应该跟他谈谈”，但康纳摇头拒绝了。

我想他一定很害怕，他额角的灯圈都黄了。

**2039年3月25日 阴**

我推断那个什么“安德森副队长”就是以前虐待康纳的人。

他竟然还在寻找康纳，他想干什么？！

我很生气，我一定会保护康纳。

**2039年3月27日 小雨**

康纳发呆的时间越来越多了，有时候还会流露出一种怅然若失的样子来。

我很想问问他关于过去的事，但我不能。

在“无人区”有一个心照不宣的约定就是大家都不问过去的经历。

因为那些通常都是痛苦的记忆。

**2039年3月29日** 雨

我实在想找人说说。

所以我找到了妮可，她是个AX700，她很聪明。

她是我唯一的朋友，我们曾住在同一片山顶别墅区，算是邻居，遗憾的是她的小主人出国以后她被一群熊孩子从楼顶扔了下去。

我把我的猜想告诉了妮可，妮可眨了眨眼睛，她说“你脑子进水了吗，摆明了康纳就是喜欢那个安德森副队长”。

我承认，我脑子真的进过水。

**2039年3月30日 中雨**

康纳为什么会喜欢那个安德森副队长呢？

我想不通。

我相信妮可，妮可的主人是个小说家，她看过很多很多书。

但我就是不明白康纳为什么会喜欢一个人类？而且是一个伤害过他的人类？

**2039年4月03日 阴**

我又观察了一下康纳，他好像的确对于跟DPD相关的东西会特别在意。

如果有人在聊起关于警局和案件之类的新闻，他就会将视线移向那边，他目光中有一种我没见过的神情，像清晨的玫瑰花蕾，把心事都汲着露水裹在花瓣中间。

**2039年4月04日 晴**

我突然想到一个问题……安德森副队长是谁？

**2039年4月05日 晴**

关于这个问题我去问了妮可，她嘲笑我现在才想起来打探情敌的资料。

我严肃的告诉她不是情敌，我不相信康纳会喜欢一个曾经虐待他的人。

妮可跟我交换了关于安德森副队长的数据，数据很少，也就一张照片几句简介。

但我觉得我输了，那个人类真帅，还是DPD最年轻的副警长。

**2039年4月09日 阴转暴雨**

我偷偷的离开了“无人区”。

我知道这样做很危险，底特律仍有很多人类憎恶仿生人，一个单独行动的仿生人在他们看来大概相当于一只独自穿过花园的灰毛大老鼠。

但我还是忍不住。

我想去看看那个“安德森副队长”，可以的话我要警告他别打康纳的主意。

不过我忘记了一件事：今夜有雨。

我讨厌下雨，确切的说，我讨厌水，我的数据中叠加着无数次被扔进水里的恐惧感，那些冰冷的液体灌进我的机体，无数条警告框亮起，线路一组接着一组保护性关闭，我只能眼睁睁的看着自己咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡泡沉下去……太可怕了……

所以别说走到DPD了，在这样越来越大的雨中我只能躲在城市边缘的一处角落里，拼命蜷缩起来让自己不被淋湿。

而这时，一辆车停在了我身边，车窗摇下来的时候我看到一张老年男性的脸，乱糟糟的头发和胡子几乎挡掉了他一半的面容，但那双湛蓝色的眼睛看上去并没恶意。

“一个仿生人…”他嘀咕了一句，他说：“上车吧。”

我很遗憾我对人类的仇恨没能抵得过对雨水的恐惧，我连滚带爬拉开车门钻进去，看着被雨刷刮开的水帘心有余悸。

他问我为什么会在这种鬼天气里跑出来，我说我想去找DPD那个叫“安德森”的副队长。

“你找他干嘛？”

他的声音有点怪异，我想了想，我总不好说我去看看我的情敌到底长什么样子，所以我说我跟那位副队长是旧相识。

“旧相识？”那个人类摸出酒瓶来喝了一口，看我的眼神更加奇怪了，他说：“那可不太凑巧了，安德森副队长今天不在。”

**2039年4月10日 晴**

说来丢人，我昨天一无所获的回来了。

那个人类开车送我到附近，我没让他知道“无人区”的具体位置，但他真的是个好人，他允许我在车里待到雨停才离开。

康纳注意到了我昨晚没在，他问我昨天去了哪儿。

我有点开心，他关心我了。

当然，我不可能说去找你的安德森副队长了，而且还没找到。

那可太丢脸了。

我只能支支吾吾的说我出去走了走，幸好异常仿生人可以撒谎。

我看见妮可朝我翻了个白眼。

她一定什么都知道。

**2039年4月12日 晴**

我决定不再离开无人区了，外面太可怕了。

**2039年4月17日 多云**

不，改变主意了。

我还是得回去底特律一趟。

我听说我以前的主人半个月前因为涉嫌红冰买卖而被捕了，他的别墅即将被拍卖，包括我的小花园。

我想再去看了看我的花，它们没有人照顾该多可怜。

如果可以，我想从那里摘一朵玫瑰回来。

**2039年4月18日 晴**

今天是个不错的日子，天气晴好，我百分之百能确定不会下雨。

但我却没料到我没办法回去了。

确切的说，我寸步难行，因为我不是“合法仿生人”，我只是个“流浪者”。

虽然我们不再是被追捕的目标，甚至能看出人类对于仿生人已经不再那么抵触和厌恶，但没有政府认可的自由仿生人身份，我仍无法搭乘任何交通工具、无法进出任何公共场所，更别提进入山顶别墅区，听说那栋别墅现在已经被警方封锁了。

无奈之中，我想起了被我记录在数据库里的那个电话号码来，是上次让我搭车的那个人的电话，我莫名的相信他能帮助我。

给他打电话的时候我很忐忑，因为我连他名字都不知道，他很可能已经忘记我这个只有一面之缘的仿生人了。

电话那边沉默了几秒，然后“噢~”了一声。

我听见他问：“你是那个怕水的仿生人？”

我承认我有点羞愧。

**2039年4月19日 晴**

那个人类真的是个好人。

昨天他带我去了山顶别墅区，但遗憾的是我的小花园已经荒废了。

没有了暖气供应，温室里的玫瑰都枯萎了。

我很难过。

那个人类——哦对，我知道他的名字了，他说他叫汉克——说或许他能帮我，我猜想这不过是安慰我的一句话，他只是个连自动汽车都买不起的穷人，应该没什么能力帮我。

但他真的很善良，他听说我只是想摘一朵玫瑰花送给我暗恋的仿生人后，在回程时还帮我买了一大束玫瑰花。

我把那束花藏到今天才鼓起勇气拿去送给了康纳。

很遗憾，这次他没有收下，他告诉我他懂得玫瑰花的意义，但他希望我能把它们送给更适合的人。

我被拒绝了。

**2039年4月20日 阴**

我找了些湿润的泥土，将那些玫瑰花小心的扦插种植下去。

我想通了，康纳不喜欢我这又有什么关系呢？

我依旧喜欢他。

就像这些不被接受的玫瑰花，它们总有一天也会开出漂亮的花朵。

**2039年4月24日 小雨**

最近没什么事。

又有几个仿生人离开了无人区。

我大概有点能理解他们为什么离开了，其实也并不是每个人类都那么可憎。

比如那个汉克。

**2039年4月25日 多云**

我跟妮可分享了关于汉克的事，我觉得他多多少少算是我的一个朋友，至少我是这样认为的。

妮可在接收完数据以后显得很惊讶。

“你不知道他是谁？”她问我，“你居然不知道？！”

我有点生气。

“请不要企图在背后说我朋友的坏话！”我告诉她，“无论他是谁、做过什么，他都是我的朋友！”

妮可看我的眼神像看一抬扫地机。

她劝我别把这件事告诉康纳。

为什么呢？我不太明白。

但我相信妮可，她总是比我聪明很多。

**2039年4月26日 雨**

康纳看上去不太高兴。

他不高兴的样子也很好看。

**2039年4月27日 大风**

我知道了他不高兴的原因。

听耶利哥过来的人说那位“安德森副队长”在近期一次追捕行动中受伤了。

虽然他是我的情敌，我还是希望他能平安。

**2039年4月28日 晴**

今天没有人给康纳带来新的消息，他看起来很不安。

我真不忍心。

我试探着问他要不回去看看？RA9知道我纠结了多久才说出这建议，我说如果他想回去的话，我有个人类朋友或许可以帮上忙。

但他还是摇了摇头。

“我没办法面对他，他讨厌仿生人，也讨厌只是一个机器的我。他恨不得把我从楼上扔下去。”他说。

**2039年4月30日 阴转多云**

人…我是说包括仿生人在内，为什么会喜欢上讨厌自己、甚至差点杀了自己的人？

我想不明白，我去问妮可，她给我解释了一堆相爱相杀、欢喜冤家之类的理论，我听不大懂，但我觉得她说的不太对，她是小说看多了。

也许关于人类的问题应该去问人类。

我忍不住去问了汉克，我唯一想得到的人类就是他了。

电话那边汉克的声音听起来有点虚弱，他沉默了很久，他说他也不清楚，人类有时候是不可预测的生物，就像他曾经很讨厌仿生人，最后却被一个仿生人改变了人生，甚至在他受伤差点死掉的时候，脑子里想到的都是那个仿生人。

我好奇的他那后来呢？你们在一起了吗？

没有，他说，他曾错过了唯一可以挽留的机会。

这真是个让人唏嘘的爱情故事，我忍不住为他叹息，并且真心的祝福他最后能找到他的那个仿生人。

末了我顺便问他是否知道DPD的那位安德森副队长伤得如何，真奇怪，他的声音听起来像是被噎到了一下，咳了好几声，才说“放心吧你那个‘老朋友’不会有事。”

**2039年5月02日 小雨**

今天康纳心情好了很多，当然不是因为我告诉他“那位安德森副队长不会有事”，他压根儿也不会信。

其实我也不信，我觉得汉克只是随口说的，他看上去不像是会跟警察打交道的人，除非酒驾被查。

后来我知道了康纳心情好是因为他远程骇入了医院的系统，知道了安德森副队长确实没有生命危险……RK800真厉害！

不过我真的有点妒忌那个副队长了，康纳这么爱他，他竟然还不懂珍惜，十足的是个混蛋！

**2039年5月08日 晴**

天气一天天暖和起来，我的玫瑰花也开始发出新芽了。

偶尔，我开始学着思考，比如关于以后的事，妮可说她总有一天要去国外，去找她的小主人；喜欢蝴蝶的KS700说想成为一个昆虫研究专家，虽然他以前是干谍报的；而我呢……

我又想起我的小花园，想起曾经来我花园里偷玫瑰花的小孩子们，我其实只想好好种我的玫瑰花，最好是能跟康纳一起…

我又偷偷看了看康纳，他不知道在想什么，嘴角竟然有一点点微笑的样子，像是回忆起一些美好的事情，他应该也有属于自己的愿望吧？

然而，我知道我们这些愿望大概都不可能实现。

“无人区”其实是一个没有未来的地方。

**2039年5月10日 雨**

我没想到，我还没来得及考虑清楚未来，我们就差一点没有未来了。

无人区被仇恨仿生人的组织发现了，我们被偷袭了。

他们一定是早有准备，如果不是耶利哥的人及时赶到，我们还能剩几个人就真不好讲了。

令我惊讶的是随耶利哥前来协助的居然还有一部分人类警察。

人类，居然来救仿生人？

真难以理解。

我仔细观察了一下，这里头没有那个什么安德森副队长。

**2039年5月11日 07:29 中雨**

我真大意，昨天我竟然没发现康纳受伤了。

他是为了救一个YR500才受伤的，他的脉搏调节器被一颗子弹击中了。

我听说在这之前他一个人扛住了一整队人类的攻击。

**2039年5月11日 10:33 中雨**

康纳的情况很不好，我们找不到可以给他更换的组件。

其他都可以勉强适配，但是脉搏调节器不行，他是RK800，这型号太特殊了。

耶利哥方面已经在紧急联系模控生命了，但我听说模控生命也不一定有这款组件，他是原型机，唯一的。

我很着急，如果可以我真愿意把我的脉搏调节器给他，但是不行。

我不知道那个67%损坏的脉搏调节器还能不能支撑他运行到耶利哥的人回来。

但康纳却好像一点儿也不在意，他说这也许是个不错的结局。

**2039年5月12日 09:33 雨**

去他妈的不错的结局。

原谅我骂了脏话——汉克说得没错，有时候骂一骂能让心里舒服点。

我不想等耶利哥跟模控生命的交涉结果了，康纳今天已经连睁开眼睛都不能了。

我必须做点什么。

**2039年5月12日 14:48 阴**

我联系了汉克，告诉他我要找z097si9组件，无论如何也要找到。

我知道这大概就是人类所说的“病急乱投医”，我也不知道为什么会求助于一个连z097si9都不知道是什么的人类，但除了汉克我再也找不到别的可以帮我的人了。

幸好，他看我一脸焦急的样子，没多问什么，直接就开车把我带到了模控生命。

当他直接把我拎到卡姆斯基先生的面前时，我开始有点懵了，我不知道他原来这么厉害。

那可是卡姆斯基！传说中的“仿生人之父”！

我感到康纳有救了！

但奇怪的是，卡姆斯基先生在听说我要找z097si9组件以后却没立刻答应我，而是转头用一种奇怪的眼神看向汉克。

“你知道他要找的是什么吗？”他说话的语气有些怪。

“你管他要找什么，你有你就给他！没有就别耽搁时间！”

汉克听上去挺不耐烦，Ra9啊，我还是第一次知道有人敢这么跟卡姆斯基先生说话。

“好吧~”

卡姆斯基随意招了招手，才几分钟，那台金发ST200捧过来一个崭新的z097si9组件。

卡姆斯基先生将它拿在手上。

“组件可以给你。不过，你得告诉我，你找RK800的脉搏调节器干什么呢？”

他是问的我，目光却似笑非笑的看向汉克。

我还没来得及回答，就感觉肩膀被人重重的抓住了。

“RK800的…脉搏调节器？！”

人类铁钳一样的手指紧紧住在我肩上，我不知道汉克为什么突然像变了一个人似的，肩膀被他抓得好疼，我说：“你赶紧放开我，我要把这个带给康纳，他伤得很重，去晚了他会停机的！”

“你说…康纳？康纳在无人区？他受伤了？！”

汉克一下子问了三个问题，我不知道该先回答哪个，但就在我哪个都还没来得及回答的时候，他突然放开过，一把从卡姆斯基先生手里夺过组件，转身就飞奔而去。

发生了什么？

我茫然的望向周围，发现卡姆斯基先生笑眯眯的看着我。

**2039年5月12日 16:53 晴**

直到坐上车，我也不知道汉克这是怎么了。

卡姆斯基先生也什么都不跟我说，他只是让我别担心，告诉我康纳会没事的，然后安排了车送我回去。

人类真的很奇怪，我坐在车上一直想不明白，我试着给汉克打电话，但他没有接。

我就这样稀里糊涂的被送回了“无人区”，而当我跳下车时，我才明白卡姆斯基先生说的“你会知道的”是什么意思——

我看到康纳和汉克紧紧的拥抱在一起。

我好像突然懂了，为什么汉克听我说要去找“安德森副队长”的时候表情那么古怪，为什么他能带我穿过警方封锁了的别墅区，为什么他能直接找到卡姆斯基先生，还有…为什么他说他一直在寻找那个仿生人却没有找到…

我转头愤怒的瞪着一旁看热闹的妮可：

你为什么给我的是一张安德森副队长年轻时候的照片！！

**2039年5月12日 17:00 晴**

我失恋了。

**2039年8月26日 晴**

我参加了我暗恋的人和我朋友的婚礼。

收到邀请的那一天我正在打理我的玫瑰花，原来汉克并不只是安慰我，他真的联系了政府的人将拍卖的别墅买下来作为福利院使用，现在这里的花园由我负责。

我挑选了最漂亮的几支玫瑰花小心的剪下来包扎好，它们还很小，开得并不完美，因为它们之中大多数来自于我从“无人区”带过来的那些花苗。

当新人挽着手从我身边走过时，我将花束递给了康纳。

他惊喜的对我露出微笑，我看到他白色礼服的胸前别着一朵小小的金属花，它虽然并不精致，却被打磨得闪闪发亮。

我认得它，因为那是我亲手制作的。

你看，每一朵玫瑰都会开出它最好的样子，

就像每一个故事，都会有它最完美的结局。


End file.
